Crazy Ant-ics
"Crazy Antics" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, and the fourth of the first season. This episode introduces Sniffles, the intelligent anteater who can never seem to catch any ants. HTF's Episode Description Brainy anteater Sniffles doesn't quite use his head when digging in this particular ant hole. His tasty treat turns ugly when the ants take their revenge. Do you notice what is hidden in the ant hole? Be wary of hidden treasure! Plot As Sniffles walks through the forest, thinking about math equations, he comes upon an ant-hill. Hungry for a snack, Sniffles walks over and sticks his tongue inside the ant-hill. His tongue travels down a winding path to where a family of ants is having dinner. Sniffles tongue breaks down their door, and the ants scream in fear. Sniffles is at first happy, but he soon starts screaming in pain as the ants nail down his tongue with a stake and hammer. Sniffles tries to pull his tongue out, to no avail. The ants begin slicing his tongue with a cheese grater and pouring lemon juice on his wounds. Sniffles begins pulling his ears in agony as the ants start slicing his tongue with a band saw. As Sniffles continues to struggle to pull his tongue from the ant-hill, one of the ants comes running up his tongue with a can of gasoline. Having poured a trail of gas from the base of Sniffles tongue, the ant throws the gas can down Sniffles throat. The mother ant lights the gasoline, causing a fire to spread all the way up Sniffles tongue to his body. When the flame reaches him, Sniffles body explodes and one of the ants begins cheering in triumph. Moral "Buckle up for safety!" Deaths *After swallowing a can of gasoline, Sniffles blows up when a flame reaches his stomach. Gallery Crazyantics Sniffles idle.PNG Crazyantics Sniffles idle2.PNG Crazyantics Sniffles Anthill.PNG Crazyantics Sniffles Anthill2.PNG|Sniffles looking at the anthill hole. Crazyantics Sniffles Tounge.PNG|He proceed to eat the Ants. indexsnifflescrazy.jpg|Sniffles' long tongue, going down into the ants' home. imagessniffles.jpg|Sniffles tried eating through the anthill. Crazyantics Antlion diner.PNG|Family Ants are eating. Before Sniffles interrupted it. Crazyantics Antlion diner interupped.PNG|Interrupted. Crazyantics Sniffles something wrong1.PNG|Something is going wrong. indexsniffles.jpg|Sniffles got stuck, thanks to his nailed down tongue. Crazyantics Ants pin.PNG|Ants pin Sniffles' tongue. Crazyantics Ants pin2.PNG|Ditto. Crazyantics Sniffles something wrong2.PNG Crazyantics Ants slice tounge.PNG Crazyantics Ants lemon on tounge.PNG|Put some LEMON on it. Crazyantics SNiffles something worng3.PNG indexants.jpg|The ants used an electric knife on Sniffles' tongue. Crazyantics Sniffles somgthing wrong4.PNG Crazyantics Ant gasoline.PNG|Baby ant throw the jerrycan into the throat of Sniffles Crazyantics Ant gasoline2.PNG Crazyantics Ent_fire npc_sniffles ignite.PNG|A mother ant igniting the tongue. Crazyantics Ent_fire npc_sniffles ignite 2.PNG Crazyantics Ent_fire npc_sniffles ignite 3.PNG Crazyantics Antlion killed Sniffles with fire.PNG|The explosion. Crazyantics dead Sniffles.PNG|Dead. Goofs #In the introduction when Sniffles pops out of the bush, the bush disappears, except for the area beneath Sniffles (Fixed in the Classics Remastered version) #The ants, their table, and their weaponry are not seen when Sniffles is lowering his tongue down the hole. #When Sniffles explodes in gasoline with fire, his blood was color orange. #Whe the ants hammer Sniffles' tongue, a shot from the electric knife scene can clearly be noticed. Trivia *Among the items buried underground is The Cursed Idol making this episode as his first appearance. *When Sniffles' tongue is going towards the ant's front door, it may be a parody of a game called Gold Well, a popular arcade and now flash game. *There's a picture of a adult male ant in the ant family's dining room. According to the creators, he died in the war. *This is the first episode with only one main character. *The music in the beginning was reused for The Way You Make Me Wheel. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Solo episodes Category:Ants' episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes